The project will determine the extent of traditional resources among the Sicangu Lakota and Tiyospaye network among the medicine men of the Sicangu, how to strengthen and build Traditional Tiyospaye, and how to apply it to education of non-traditional reservation helpers. The project is designed to examine how traditional Lakota strengths can deal with contemporary issues among Indian communities. It will create a model for the Indian communities and non-traditional helpers of Indian people. Methods will involve informal interviewing, formal interview schedules, and action research. All work will be done in a Lakota framework.